


Fashion and Fountains

by troubletonesglee



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubletonesglee/pseuds/troubletonesglee
Summary: Blaine scanned through the handout he had been given (his family were always given guides. He had no idea if they were official or not but they were useful either way), eyes searching for Sebastian’s name.“Paris native Sebastian Smythe has stormed into the modelling scene, his sharp angles and piercing looks sending shockwaves through the fashion industry.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 43
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	Fashion and Fountains

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t planning to do anything for seblaine week, but I had this idea floating around in my head and I felt like it kind of went with today’s theme! I literally did this in a day so I apologise if there are any mistakes :)

Blaine squeezed into the seat between his parents, flattening out his trousers as he did so. Admittedly, Blaine wasn’t the biggest fan of fashion weeks, but he was very excited. Out of all of them, Paris Fashion Week was by far his favourite, and a new Givenchy model had been announced as walking - his name was Sebastian Smythe, and he was the fashion industry’s next big thing.   
Blaine scanned through the handout he had been given (his family were always given guides. He had no idea if they were official or not but they were useful either way), eyes searching for Sebastian’s name.   
“Paris native Sebastian Smythe has stormed into the modelling scene, his sharp angles and piercing looks sending shockwaves through the fashion industry.”

“Heard he’s 19, same as you.” Blaine’s older brother, Cooper whispered into his ear. “Shame you’re not making us as much money as he would.”  
Blaine swatted him with the handout, earning a glare from their mother. They both mumbled their apologies, before turning their eyes back to the platform in front of them. 

The lights dropped, the floor lights taking their place. Blaine zoned out as models began to swarm up and down, showcasing outfits that he never could manage to understand (like come on, how were any of these practical! Sure, they looked nice but he couldn’t recall ever seeing anyone wearing these in public). Colours flashed past his eyes, mostly blacks and greys and beiges, but the odd jewel tone interrupted this flow, cutting through the capes, scarves and ruffles. 

That’s when he saw him. He’d never seen a decent picture of him, had only heard his name and seen a few images of him walking, but not like this.   
Sebastian’s eyes were fixed firmly ahead, his expression so serious it verged on bored. His cheekbones were intensely shadowed, shoulders covered by a blue (maybe grey, Blaine couldn’t quite decide) jacket. A black shirt lay underneath this, with trousers of the same colour as his jacket sitting just above white boots.   
Just like that, he was gone. 

Blaine waited to see him again, cycling though all of the same models, who were all very good at what they were doing, but not in the way that Sebastian was. Sebastian was striking, and walked as if he was the only person in the room. He had an overwhelming confidence, and a gentle swagger.   
A burst of red swept by, catching Blaine’s attention. It belonged to another suit, with high waisted trousers, a white shirt and black, polished boots. He turned, revealing himself to be Sebastian. Blaine leaked forwards, pretending to be interested in the suit, instead trying to get a better look at the model. He was sat too low down, however, and again, he had missed him.

He didn’t see Sebastian again until after the show. His parents were introducing him and Cooper to various people, who only took interest since they were the Anderson boys. Blaine’s family really didn’t have much to do with fashion, aside from wearing clothes. Instead, they were socialites - Blaine’s father was an extremely successful businessman, and his mother had been an actress, but had given it up, instead becoming a “doting” mother. What the media didn’t seem to know, however, was that both Blaine and Cooper had been sent to various boarding schools growing up, whereas she had been busy swanning off on expensive retreats, being far from loyal to their father. He didn’t seem to care though, having slept with almost every secretary he had ever had. 

Now, he was face to face with Sebastian, who had a champagne flute slotted daintily through his fingers, eyes penetrating Blaine. They were incredibly green, a shade Blaine hadn’t ever considered possible - up close, they had gentle golden steaks dancing through them. He was listening intently to something his manager was saying, casting his eyes between her and Blaine. 

He didn’t get to talk to Sebastian until later, when Cooper called him over. 

“So, squirt, I was talking to Sebastian here and I was thinking, you really liked that suit he was wearing, right?” Cooper put a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, pointing to Sebastian, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
Blaine looked between them nervously, obviously having absolutely no idea what Cooper was talking about.   
Sebastian caught his eye, seeming to read Blaine’s mind.   
“Carter - Kyle - Cooper? Cooper, why don’t you leave me and Blaine to talk about suits? There’s a really hot dancer watching you over there, her name is Brittany.” Damn, Blaine loved his accent. Cooper looked over, and a grin instantly washed over his face.   
“I’ll be back.” He said, sauntering over to her. 

They watched him go, before Sebastian turned to Blaine. “What do you say we go outside? It’s really loud in here, and I’m very hot.” Blaine silently agreed with the last part before letting him lead him outside. 

Sebastian leant against the wall, running a hand through his hair. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Did I enjoy what?” Blaine frowned. 

“The Givenchy show?” He also frowned. 

Blaine kicked himself mentally. What else would he have meant? He’d found himself focusing far too intensely on Sebastian’s accent, the way it curled around each word and clung onto each and every syllable. 

“Right, yeah, it was good.”

“I have a feeling you’re not very into fashion.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You’re dressed almost identically to your dad.”

Blaine could feel himself blushing. “I know about, like, halter necklines and, and, keyhole necklines...” he trailed off, clearly at the end of his fashion knowledge. 

Sebastian laughed, looking at his feet. “Very impressive.” Sensing that Blaine was nervous, he spoke again. “Have you been to Paris before?”

He nodded. “Yeah, but I’ve not really done or seen too much. We just come when my parents have work things.”

“Does that mean you’ve never had a proper french pain d’épice? Judging by your face I’ll assume no.”  
Blaine shook his head. 

“How long are you here?”

“Until the end of the week.”

“Tomorrow I’m taking you to try one.”

To say Blaine was panicking would be an understatement. He was pacing back and forth in his and Cooper’s hotel room, narrowly avoiding all the pillows Cooper was throwing at his head. 

“Can you please just sit down, squirt? I’ve got you covered.”

Cooper was going out on a date with Brittany, so had told their parents that him and Blaine were going out for some “brotherly bonding time” (Blaine wasn’t really supposed to go out without Cooper, “just in case”). 

Blaine sighed. “I don’t know what to wear.” 

“Go as you are. He’d like that.” Cooper laughed to himself.   
Blaine glared at him, looking at his currently only-in-his-underwear form in the mirror. He didn’t want to look too overdressed, but everything he’d brought with him was smart (and had been bought by his dad; Blaine was not about to go to meet Sebastian dressed like his dad, again). 

“Put on one of your shirts, then that sweater you wore when we were travelling. Boom, Cooper the stylist.”

Pretending he didn’t like it, Blaine did what Cooper suggested. Admittedly, it did look fairly nice, and was probably as good as it was gonna get. He pulled on some black trousers, and put his watch on. 

“You have got to quit wearing that, squirt.”

“Why?” He frowned. 

“I don’t know, maybe it’s something to do with the fact that Kurt got you it?”

Blaine looked at the watch sadly. Kurt had been his boyfriend since he was 15, but they’d broken up when Blaine found out he was only with him for the status. 

“I don’t have another one with me.”

“Fine, wear it today but I’m gonna pick you up another one on the way to get you.”

He nodded, smoothing his hair back. 

“Thank you, Cooper, you’re the best brother, Cooper.”

“I don’t have another brother.” Blaine only just missed the next pillow that was flung at his head. 

Cooper dropped Blaine off at a street corner, which was about five minutes away from the address that Sebastian had given him last night. It dawned on Blaine very suddenly that he didn’t have Sebastian’s number, and therefore absolutely no idea whether Sebastian was actually still coming.   
He peered up at the sign, chewing his lip nervously.

“Pépin’s Pâtisseries”

“Blaine! I’m here.” He looked round, seeing Sebastian waving at him from the door. He blushed hard, before going in. 

The inside of the pâtisserie was fairly modern, but somehow also very welcoming. All of the cupboards and counters were painted a light blue, with hanging lights casting a soft glow across the shop. There were a few tables and chairs tucked to one side, but Sebastian headed straight to the counter. 

“Je voudrais deux pain d’épices, s’il vous plaît (I would like two pain d’ecipes, please).”

Blaine watched Sebastian, enjoying the sound of him speaking French a little bit too much. Once Sebastian had paid, he turned around, handing a small loaf of bread to Blaine. 

“Let’s go outside, it’s a nice day.” Blaine nodded, exiting behind him. 

When they were outside, Blaine took a bite out of the bread. Sebastian watched him with a raised eyebrow, waiting until he swallowed. 

“Good?”

Blaine nodded eagerly. “What’s in it? I wasn’t expecting it to be sweet!”  
Sebastian smiled. “Cinnamon. Wait, that is a word, right?” Blaine nodded, "I think it technically translates as gingerbread, but it’s more of an actual bread, or cake than what you have on those biscuit houses.”

“Biscuits?”

“You don’t call them that in America, do you? Cookies, I think?” 

“Ah, you’re right, yeah.” Blaine laughed. 

It was in that moment that it struck Blaine how good Sebastian looked. His hair was more styled than it had been the day before (it had been flat to his head, as seemed to be common within the modelling scene) and was wearing a lavender shirt (sure, he didn’t know a lot about fashion but he did know that lavender was in) that contrasted his eyes beautifully. Like Blaine, he was wearing black trousers but the outfit was finished with black trainers, but not the causal kind. Blaine was starting to feel even more conscious of his own clothes. 

“When we’re done I want to take you somewhere.”

Blaine raised an eyebrow, looking at him curiously over the top of his bread. Sebastian simply gave him cheeky look in return. 

Sebastian’s hands were covering Blaine’s eyes as he guided him through the streets of Paris, awkwardly sidestepping around him, bodies banging together. He was laughing openly by Blaine’s ears, the sound bright and bubbly. Despite being incredibly on edge, he couldn’t help but laugh too. 

“Do you want to tell me where we’re going?”

“No I do not.”

Blaine huffed, but he was far from upset. 

After about 5 more minutes of walking, Sebastian moved his hands. “Blaine?” Blaine jumped, opening his eyes. He had zoned so, so far out.   
Looking up, he couldn’t help but gasp.   
He was looking up at a stunning fountain; statues of mermaids were sculpted in blues, greens, greys and golds. In the afternoon light, rainbows reflected in the water droplets and Blaine was in awe.   
Sebastian looked at him excitedly, eyes bright. “You like?”

“I love.” Blaine replied, unable to tear his eyes away. 

“This is the Place de la Concorde. I won’t tell you about it’s guillotine related history, but it’s one of my favourite places in Paris.”

“I can see why,” (Sebastian wasn’t entirely sure whether Blaine had heard his comment about the guillotine or if he was just choosing to ignore him, but he wasn’t going to follow it up; he had a feeling it might make Blaine cry). 

They sat by the fountain until sundown, and Blaine was still not quite over it. It was getting cold now, and Sebastian had subtly pulled Blaine close whilst he’d been going on about the structure of the mermaids. Blaine had subconsciously rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, and was now looking up at the sky. 

“This has been like, the best day of my life.”

Sebastian started singing the American Authors song softly, drawing a quiet laugh from Blaine. Why did this man have to be so damn good at everything?  
Blaine looked up at him, tilting his head up slightly. Sebastian’s eyes fell to his lips, and Blaine’s followed. Sebastian smiled, then pressed a light kiss to Blaine’s lips. Blaine’s breath caught, but he kissed back, melting into him, like it was exactly what he had always been supposed to do.   
They were both then smiling far too much to kiss anymore, so they broke apart, both in floods of laughter. 

“I didn’t think today could get any better.”

That caused Blaine to break into what could’ve easily been the biggest smile he’d ever done, going to kiss him again quickly.   
His phone vibrated then, so he pulled it out. 

“Cooper.” he groaned. 

“Wait, before you go,” Sebastian grabbed Blaine’s phone, typing his number in quickly, “I’ll see you around.”

“Blaine! What is this?”  
Blaine’s mother slammed a newspaper down on the breakfast table in front of him, sending his papers flying.   
He looked down at it, eyes widening in shock. On the front page, a picture of him was plastered across it - but it wasn’t just him. Sebastian was there too. They were sat in front of the Place de la Concorde together, wrapped up in a kiss.   
The caption underneath read, “This revelation is sure to lead to the downfall of the Anderson family.”   
Tears threatening to spill, he chewed on his lip, pushing the paper away.   
“So?”  
“What does it look like?” Blaine was surprised about how rudely he had just spoken to his mother, but he quite frankly didn’t care.   
He ran up the stairs, dialling Sebastian.   
“It’s in the newspapers. Us, we - we’re in the newspapers.”  
“What? Slow down.” Sebastian replied, accent thick. It occurred to Blaine that he’d woken Sebastian up, but he didn’t care, this couldn’t wait.   
Blaine collapses onto his bed, letting the tears flow freely. “No one knew. No one outside of my family knew that I like boys.”  
“You’re confusing me, killer.”  
“There’s pictures, of us, in the newspapers. Kissing.”  
Blaine could hear a sharp intake of breath from Sebastian’s end of the phone.   
“We can get through this. I know we can.”

There’s always a silver lining, or at least that’s what Blaine’s teachers used to tell him. He’d never believed them, convinced that some things just didn’t work out.   
Now, though? Maybe he was starting to change his mind.   
Him and Sebastian stepped out of the car hand in hand, sunglasses shielding their eyes from the camera flashes.   
Paparazzi screamed their names, desperate for the money making shot. 

The past few years hadn’t been easy on either of them.   
Having both been forced to come out, Sebastian’s team were concerned that it would negatively impact his career. Turned out that his story was exactly what brands wanted - sure, he’d been used, slightly, but Sebastian’s wasn’t very familiar with love, and had learnt early on in his life that sometimes, you had to let yourself be used in order to go further (Blaine had told him time and time again that this was not in fact the case - Sebastian wasn’t a good listener at the best of times).   
Blaine’s family (not including Cooper) had not been accepting, only being associated with him when necessary. That ended up having a good result too; he poured his soul into his music, telling haunting tales of lost love and exposed secrets. 

Fingers laced together, they navigated they crowds, and were escorted into their hotel. It was Paris Fashion Week, and 24 year old, newly married couple Blaine and Sebastian Anderson-Smythe were the worlds most desired couple.   
They were fresh from their honeymoon in the Maldives, and could not have been happier if they tried.   
Blaine was the youngest Grammy nominees ever, with his debut album reaching number 3 in the top album charts. Sebastian had been catapulted to supermodel status, having walked at almost every fashion week since Paris five years earlier.   
To say they were influential would be a major understatement. 

“What do you say we head to the Place de la Concorde after this?” Blaine asked, turning to face Sebastian. 

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! This year is my first ever seblaine week and I’ve really been enjoying it so far, everyone taking part is so crazy talented.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> If you’re interested in seeing the cover I made for this, it’s posted on my tumblr, which is @/troubletonesglee


End file.
